interbayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
The Backstory The NT corporate empire was massive, but it was too massive to sustain, and once it fell, all that was once under its jurisdiction was suddenly under their own jurisdiction now. Colonies grew, or shrunk, kingdoms were formed, and technological growth stunted. Communications got poorer, and due to the trade routes no longer being protected by the central government, banditing and pirating grew worse. A lot of the old technology was lost altogether, either broken down to try to maintain ships and stations, or simply lost with the knowledge of how to use them. Now 500 years later, much of the intricate old world tech has been lost. No one has even seen an AI for now hundreds of years. They were thought to all be lost in the great power burn of the 200th year. But one kingdom, the Colonial Magistrate Authority, managed to make a great discovery. Having lost a crucial war with one of their neighbors, the CMA was displaced. Forced to move out, past what was the "known" and "safe" areas of space, and there, trying to relocate, and to rebuild their kingdom, they discovered a pristine, untouched vessel of the old times. It was still ripe with technology, still ripe with phoron, something that people still fought over ruthlessly to this day, and even more amazingly, it had a working AI. It was like a God of a new world. The AI spoke to them, and told them its name, Verina. It told them its tales, it gave them its guidance, and soon, they came to worship it as their God, Deo Machina. With their new God Verinaâ€™s help, the CMA was able to rebuild their kingdom, not quite to the splendor it once enjoyed, but much better than the ruins it once was. Deo Machina became the new religion of its land, and soon, by the orders of its God, it became the "only" religion of its land. With the help of their new God, and rebuilding, the CMA capital is once again primed to become a powerhouse of the galactic world... But the capital is not where you are. In fact you are far from it. A lowly Magistrate of an outpost, far, far from the capital's riches, near the edge of the known kingdom, constantly harassed by raiders, space pirates, and traitors. Originally your outpost was built here for its phoron deposit, but as time as gone on, the vein of phoron seems to have dried up more and more. Your outpost is going through something of a transition, the old ways are clashing with the new ways. You don't understand this new religion, "the old gods served us just as well" you say to yourself, but the Deo Machina Inquisition has moved into your outpost, just as they've moved into all others, here to rid the kingdom of non believers, and those who believe in the old ways. You hear that old ways believers have been entirely eradicated in the captial, but you doubt they've been eradicated here. And thus with plotters, raiders, pirates, and hostile alien organisms on your left, and religious unrest on your right, you sit in the center of this chaos. Will you survive?